Though The World May Perish
by Lilith-2009
Summary: AU Season 5: Ruby's alive. Will she help the Winchesters? Will Dean kill her? Because I think so much could have been done with Ruby.
1. Sympathy for the Rising

"Oh my god," Ruby gasped as Lilith's blood formed a pattern on the floor of the church. "Oh my god, Sam, I swear I didn't know."

"We have to get out of here. Now," Ruby said urgently, eyes snapping back to Sam. The door flew open and Dean sprinted in.

"Fuck, Sammy we gotta go," Dean shouted, eyes also being drawn to Lilith's blood in a weird circle on the floor.

"Okay, could somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on? And is – is that _glowing_?" Sam questioned, pointing towards the odd symbol that was indeed glowing white.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on. That fucking whore has been manipulating you," Dean yelled, glaring at Ruby.

"No, I haven't!"

"You poisoned him!" Dean snarled.

"I didn't know!" Ruby protested, shaking her head vigorously. Sam thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"What. The. Fuck," Sam said as a beam of pure white shot up from the floor. Sam heard Ruby's terrified voice say, "He's coming," and Dean cursing. Then everything went black.

**. . .**

Sam opened his eyes. He was on a plane. Whipping his head around, Sam relaxed immediately when he saw Dean next to him, gripping the armrests and shaking like a leaf. "Is Ruby -"

"Right here," a voice said from the seat behind him. Ruby's head popped up between Sam and Dean.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked. Ruby's mouth opened, then slammed shut when the intercom came on.

"Folks, just a quick word from the flight deck," the pilot said. "We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicot City, on our initial descent into Baltimore -"

"We were just _in_ Ilchester," Ruby muttered, voice laced with confusion.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to -"

"Fuck!" Ruby yelled as a huge beam of light shot up from a building below.

"Holy crap!" Sam heard the Pilot exclaim. Oh, that was so not going to calm Dean down. Sam heard bangs and a scream from behind him and he was very thankful him and Dean were wearing seat belts. Sam could see several people being thrown around. Oxygen masks dropped down and Sam and Dean donned theirs. Looking out the window, Sam could see a huge beam of white light come up from what Sam could only assume was the church. They were so screwed.

**. . .**

"I am so glad to be off that thing," Ruby sighed, relaxing into the metal chair. She had dragged Sam off to a little coffee shop in the airport saying they really had to talk. Sam couldn't agree more.

"So, Ruby, what just happened?" Sam asked, really, really dreading the answer. Ruby sighed and painfully straightened up, stiff still from being tossed around like a rag doll on the plane.

"You know how we were trying to stop Lilith from breaking the final seal that opens Lucifer's cage and quite literally causes all Hell to break lose?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out, Lilith wasn't trying to break the final seal. She _was_ the final seal."

"What?"

"By killing her, we unleashed Lucifer and started the Apocalypse. It's official, we _really_ suck at being heroes."

"It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing," Ruby replied, holding Sam's gaze. There was a different look in her eyes, not the usual mystery, playfulness, or malice. There was regret, guilt. But mostly a cold, hard determination. Full of purpose. She wanted to fix it. But how could she? It was the Apocalypse, and they started it. Kind of a huge mistake. There was nothing her or Sam could do to make this better.

"Hey, did you get a car?" Sam asked Dean when he came over to their table. Dean nodded, not meeting Sam's eyes.

**. . .**

_- and Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown._

"Change the station," Dean said, the first words he had said to Sam since they were zapped onto the plane. Dean seemed to be pretending Ruby didn't exist. Sam reached forward and pressed the button on the radio.

_- Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area -_

Okay, not that station either. Sam changed the station again.

_- announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear -_

Again.

_- a series of tremors -_

And again.

_- swine flu -_

And – yeah, it was probably best to just turn off the radio. Only that meant the trio had to sit in silence. Perhaps the most awkward silence in the history of silences. Guess that's what happens when two thirds of the people involved in said silence started the apocalypse. "Dean, look -"

"Don't say anything, Sam," Dean replied shortly. Sam could see Ruby shaking her head and giving him 'bad idea' and 'shut the fuck up, dumb ass' eyes in the rear view mirror. "It's okay. We just gotta keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" And God, did Dean know how much he sounded like their father right then?

"Yeah, okay," Sam replied softly.

"Sorry to break up this touching family moment boys, but anybody else curious as to how we ended up on Soul Plane back there?" Sam saw Dean's body stiffen, eyes harden at the reminder of Ruby being there.

"Angel's maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam said quickly, preventing Dean from saying something that would end in a fight.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cass." Ruby gave Dean a weird look.

**. . .**

"I can't go in there," Ruby said quietly to Sam. Dean was already walking up to Chuck's house. "Prophet of the Lord, archangel protection, you know how it is," She shrugged.

"Okay. Um, we'll meet you at the motel then, I guess," Sam replied. "Regent Inn."

After that depressing disaster of a visit, Sam and Dean went to the motel. Ruby was...doing whatever she does when alone and not hunting an ancient demon. Probably sitting in a diner somewhere, eating french fries with an obscene amount of ketchup. "How are you doing?" Dean asked abruptly. "Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Sam bit back the 'don't call her a bitch' retort. After what they did, Dean was allowed to be a dick. Sam thought about the question.

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up." It was true. Sam felt better than he had in weeks, months maybe.

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said. "Dean -"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." The way Dean turned away said otherwise, but whatever.

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry?' 'I screwed up?' Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right -"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean snapped. Sam sighed and Dean turned back to Sam. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mistake, we clean it up. That's it."

**. . .**

Before the awkward silence could get too uncomfortable, Ruby walked into the room and pulled two hex bags out from her jacket, tossing one to Sam and one to Dean. "Here. Hex bags. Keep angels and demons from finding us," She explained. Dean ignored her.

"All right, so, say this is just another hunt. You know? What do we do first?" Dean asked.

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is," Sam replied.

"Cool. We just find the devil. Piece of cake," Ruby said sarcastically. "Well, I'm gonna peace out. I have some serious wallowing to do. Call me if something comes up." Sam nodded at her, Dean pointedly turned his head away.

**. . .**

Of course Bobby wasn't himself. Sam should have realized that Bobby doesn't say shit like that. He's like John in that way. He might be pissed, but he'll stick by family until the end. Sam was just glad Ruby had left her knife with them. Not that it was helping much now, too busy making friends with Bobby's stomach. Dean was getting his ass kicked, Sam was getting his ass kicked, and Ruby was apparently wallowing. _Or not_, Sam thought when the door flew open. Ruby sprinted in, yanked the knife from Bobby's belly, and skewered the demon Dean was fighting. She turned to Meg, but the bitch decided to smoke out. "You guys can't take care of yourselves for two fucking hours? God, this must be what being a parent feels like," Ruby snapped. She looked down at Bobby. "And please tell me why I left you assholes my knife if you're just gonna stab yourselves with it." Ruby glared at the stunned brothers. "Well don't just stand there, we gotta get to the freaking hospital."

**. . .**

"So, besides half assed suicide attempts, anything interesting happen while I was wallowing?" Ruby asked Sam from the backseat. Bobby was draped over her lap and her hand was keeping pressure on the wound. Sam thought Dean might have objected if he wasn't still ignoring Ruby.

"Yeah, actually. Michael's sword is in my dad's lockup," Sam explained.

"Wait. _Michael's_ sword? Like the archangel Michael? Lucifer's bad ass big brother, Michael?"

"That's the one."

"Why is his sword in your father's storage unit?" Ruby asked, puzzled. Sam shrugged.

**. . .**

Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to get to the hospital. The nurse was bitchy and Dean practically dragged Sam out. Dean was right, they had to stop the demons from getting Michael's sword. "I'm sorry, but does any of this strike you two as a little odd?" Ruby asked as they stampeded their way to the car. "Why would John have the sword of an archangel? I know there's a bunch of supernatural crap in there, but this isn't some cursed rabbit's foot we're talking about. It's an archangel's sword. Not exactly something you find lying around."

"I know, I know. But it's the best lead we have and we really can't afford not to follow it," Sam replied, leaning against the car. "Are you coming or not?"

"Might as well," Ruby sighed. "Already used up all my wallowing points for this week. Plus you two would probably get yourselves killed if I leave you alone again."

**. . .**

Ruby stood beside Sam as Dean unlocked the storage unit. She smelled sulfur and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Sam, I got a really bad feeling about this."

"So bail like you always do when things get tough," Sam snapped at the demon. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It stinks like sulfur," she stated.

"Shit, demons?" Sam exclaimed.

"Chill Sasquatch, they're gone," Ruby replied. "But something doesn't feel right." Ruby heard a lock click and turned when Dean opened the door. Corpses drew her attention. Corpses that stunk of sulfur and ash. Sam and Dean entered the room ahead of her. All the hairs on her body stood up as a familiar chill went through her and her eyes flashed black. Angels. Ruby opened her mouth to warn the brothers, but found her voice box had decided to fuck off.

**. . .**

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," the hated voice of a smarmy bastard cracked the tension. Sam and Dean turned to face Zachariah and his angel bodyguards.

"Oh thank god. The angels are here," Dean said sarcastically.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted," Zachariah said, waving his slimy hand to close the door. "It was right in front of them." Sense Zachariah did not make.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand delivered it to us." Sam decided Ruby was probably right about the 'this is a bad idea' thing. Maybe they should have listened to her, she does have pretty good instincts. When she's not, you know, starting the apocalypse.

"We don't have anything," Dean stated.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael Sword," Zachariah smirked. Sam really had no idea why everybody kept putting 'the' in front of it. It was as if they weren't actually talking about a sword – oh. Shit.

**. . .**

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean demanded.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or rather his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel," Zachariah replied.

"How? Why – why me?" Dean asked.

"Because your chosen. It's a great honor, Dean." Sam could have snorted, if he wasn't stunned into silence.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Following this remark, Zachariah attempted to forcefully persuade Dean into saying yes. Because all angels needed consent. Sam didn't see how it was consent if the vessel was forced to say yes, but whatever.

**. . .**

Sam saw a flash of bright light and was sure he was finally dying. Somebody couldn't possibly last this long without lungs, could they? But no, it was just Castiel. Who was alive. Sam didn't know how he felt about that. Castiel was certainly kicking ass, so that was a plus.

"How are you..."

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these boys end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Sam didn't know what the hell Castiel was talking about, but it sounded pretty badass.

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah looked scared. Huh.

"It scares you. Well it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice."

"You two need to be more careful," Castiel said after Sam and Dean stood up, healed. Sam was surprised Zachariah had actually listened.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. You're frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought," Dean said, voice expressing gratitude where words never would.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel put one hand on Dean's chest and one hand on Sam's. He gasped as a searing pain ran through him.

"What the hell was that?"

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer," Castiel explained.

"What, did you just brand us with it?"

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

"Hey, Cass, were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Than how are you back?" Dean questioned. Castiel vanished.

**. . .**

"Let me get this straight: Castiel's alive and a BAMF, Zachy boy's scared shitless, and Dean's the vessel of Michael," Ruby said from the backseat, eyebrow raised. She sighed and flopped back against the seat. "I remember when life was simple. Back when my biggest goals were having babies, living until thirty, and not going to hell."

"Good job with those, by the way," Sam snorted. Ruby gave a particularly hard kick to his seat.

"Fuck off," she said, harsh words softened by a fond smile. Once they were at the hospital, they decided it would be best for Ruby to wait outside by the car. Definitely a good choice given how pissed off Bobby turned out to be. Dean's pep talk was quite inspiring to Sam, in fact, it gave him an idea.

**. . .**

"You know, I was thinking, Dean – maybe we could go after the Colt," Sam suggested.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked, tone opposite to that of the one he used with Bobby.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there -"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit," Dean said, stopping in the middle of the road. Sam halted, stunned. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight to the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Dean...Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam asked. The seemingly endless pause nearly killed him.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending everything's alright. Because it's not. You chose that demon whore over your own brother," Dean replied. "And look what happened."

"Don't call her a whore! She helped me in ways you can't even -"

"How? By getting you hooked on her blood?" Dean exclaimed. "Oh no, sorry, I forgot. You were broken inside and she fixed you with her magical healing pussy," he mocked. A feminine hand closed around Sam's wrist, stopping the fist from connecting with Dean's jaw.

"Enough. This is the motherfucking _apocalypse_ and you boys are having lovers' spats?" Ruby scolded. "We don't have time for this. Lucifer is out of his cage and like it or not, you two are the world's best hope. So get your heads out of your asses and work together."

"Not with you here," Dean replied.

"Fine. If that's what it takes, consider me gone."

"Good," Dean said, looking surprised. Sam was surprised as well. He also felt the urge to put up a fight about Ruby leaving. Sam realized he felt lost without her around. She had become a constant in the instability of recent years. A rock in decaying landscape. Sam just hoped his rock wasn't a mirage.


	2. Free To Be The End

**I know it's been forever since the last chapter. I'm really sorry! Just know that I haven't forgotten about this fic. I had a writer's block and then I had to sort out some stuff with the timeline...whatever, you don't care about my excuses. If any of you are still around; thanks.**

* * *

><p>Sam's head snapped up when the motel door burst open. Just Ruby, enchanting bathed in the moonlight. "I thought you weren't going to come around anymore," Sam commented, resuming his knife sharpening.<br>"Dean just doesn't want me around _him_."  
>"I don't think he'd appreciate you being around me, either."<br>"What Dean doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Ruby smirked slyly. Sam couldn't help but return the expression.  
>"Do you think that's really the best idea after...everything?" Sam asked, still sharpening his various instruments of death.<br>"Do you want me to leave?" Ruby asked hesitantly. Sam bit his lip and paused his work.  
>"Not really."<br>"Cool," Ruby smiled. "Where's Dean?"  
>"Hustling, drinking, fucking," Sam rolled his eyes. "The usual."<br>"Really?" Ruby said, one eyebrow raising in a playful arch.  
>"Um...yeah. Why?" Sam replied, thoroughly confused at Ruby's sudden interest in his brother's nighttime habits.<br>"Sure he's not hanging out with a certain blue eyed cutie of an angel?" Ruby questioned.  
>"What?" Sam laughed. "Why would he be doing that?"<br>"They have gotten pretty close," Ruby shrugged. "Who knows what's going on."  
>"Okay, no. Just no," Sam shook his head. "The things you come up with." Ruby plopped herself down on the couch laughing.<p>

Sam really didn't know what to think of his dreams of Jessica. He didn't know if they were some weird psychic crap resurfacing or just the result of too much chocolate before bed. He also couldn't decide whether he should listen to her or not. Lindsey was a sweetheart, though. Sam was glad he met her. Still, Sam wished he knew more about what was going on with Dean. Sam shook his head. Just focus on the task at hand. Clear the dishes, wipe the table. Clear the dishes, wipe the table. Easy, simple, straightforward. Normal. Until the two lives clash in a violent explosion. Like Jess. Clear dishes, wipe table. Clear dishes, wipe table. A chime. Probably another drunk looking to haunt a place where they don't know him. Happens all the time. So why were the hairs on Sam's neck standing up? "Bar's closed," he said to the would-be customer. Nobody answered. Sam turned around. Tim. He didn't look too good.

"Hey," Sam said gently. Tim's eyes ran over Sam slowly. Tim stepped closer to Sam equally slowly.  
>"Something you want to tell me, Sam?" Tim asked cryptically.<br>"What? No."  
>"You sure about that?"<br>"I – I don't know – jeez," Sam replied. Something was wrong. "Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?"  
>"Oh, Steve's good," Tim said, tone contradicting the statement. "He's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the five and dine." Things were definitely not okay.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Sorry don't cut it, Sam," Tim said accusingly.<br>"What do you want me to say?"  
>"The truth." Sam got a very, very bad feeling. "Okay, fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."<br>"I'm sorry," Sam repeated.  
>"Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam," Tim said. "You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you, Sam." Shit. Shit shit shit.<br>"Demons lie." Sam's heart was racing, mouth dry. He willed Tim to believe that that was all it was.  
>"Yeah. I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now," Tim demanded, threatened. Another chime sounded, such a pretty sound being twisted by an act of terror. Reggie came in, dragging Lindsey with him.<p>

"Lindsey!" Sam shouted. Damn it, he should have just went on the hunt.  
>"What's going on?" Lindsey asked. Why did good people always have to get dragged into this crap? Reggie pressed a knife against Lindsey's neck.<br>"Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Defuse the situation, get lethal weapons away from the hysterical. Reggie put the knife down. Sam relaxed slightly, very conscious of the fact that Reggie still had a hold on Lindsey. "It's true. What the demons said, it's all true."  
>"Keep going," Tim said.<br>"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"  
>"I want to hear you say it." <em>That's right, say it Bella, say it<em>.  
>"I did it. I started the apocalypse." It sounded ridiculous when he said it out loud. Like something from a movie, not from real life. Tim took out a test tube. A test tube of red liquid. It called out to Sam, saying 'Drink me, Alice. Drink me. Go down the rabbit hole one last time.' "What is that?" Sam asked, even though he knew the answer.<br>"What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy," Tim replied with a nasty chuckle.  
>"Get that away from me."<br>"Away from you? This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."  
>"You're insane," Sam protested to deaf ears.<br>"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my friend," Tim said confidently, then nodded towards Lindsey. "Or she dies."

"No, sweetie," a woman's voice interrupted Sam's objection. "_Here's_ what gonna happen. You're gonna turn around, walk your sorry ass out of here, and never show your disgusting face again." Tim scoffed at the thin woman. "Or I'll rip your heart out of your chest with my bare hands," the woman's voice lowered to a deadly drawl as she stepped out of the shadows. Ruby. Always with the dramatic entrances. Tim and Reggie laughed sharply.  
>"Yeah, a wispy little thing like you?" Tim said, continuing with his laughter. Ruby smirked dangerously. She blinked and her eyes turned black. The hunters stopped laughing.<br>"What? Where's the laughs? I thought we were having a grand old time," Ruby teased. This was not going to end well. Sam knew Tim and Reggie were out for blood, some would be shed before either of them left. A sick anticipation curled in Sam's stomach. He didn't want to see people get hurt. He did, however, want to see Ruby in action. It's been so long since he'd seen her in proper combat. Since Ruby got back from Hell, she'd let Sam deal with the fighting on his own. Something about the remorseless brutality called to a dark part of him as much as the demon blood did. Maybe more.

Tim rapidly lunged toward Ruby. She was faster. Ruby's arm whipped out and Tim ran right into her hand. Which immediately began rooting around in his chest. _Holy shit, she's actually keeping her promise_. There was the sickly sound of bones cracking and Tim let loose a horrid, breathless, squealy sound. Ruby removed her hand, bloody and holding an equally bloody lump. Tim fell to the ground and Ruby examined the heart distastefully before dropping it beside the newly deceased hunter. Sam could practically hear Reggie's nervous swallow. Ruby looked to Reggie with wide eyes. "I'd run if I were you," she said. Reggie whimpered and sprinted out of the bar. "Sorry about this," Ruby said, addressing Lindsey and gesturing to Tim's bloody body. "I'll clean it up, I swear," she continued with the sincere apologetic tone of the sweet girl next door. "In the meantime, Sam can fill you in," Ruby finished, compassionately resting her hand – the non-bloody one – on Lindsey's shoulder.

Sam sighed. "That was one conversation I really wished I wouldn't have to do," he said to the ceiling.  
>"Come on, Sam. You had to know this was going to happen," Ruby said.<br>"Why can't I just be normal for a bit without somebody dying?"  
>"Because life isn't fair. Stop expecting it to be," Ruby said, tapping her fingers on the arm of the stiff wooden chair. Sam gave her a face that made her feel like she had kicked a puppy. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Do you want me to hold your hand and let you cry on my shoulder?"<br>"Fuck off," Sam spat, sitting upright on his bed.  
>"What? I'm being serious," Ruby smiled. "Seriously though, Sam. You need to stop being so emo. It really can't be healthy. And if you say the word 'serious' in your next sentence, I will punch you."<br>"Could you at least pretend to have some empathy?" Sam asked, disgust flowing through his voice. Ruby flinched.  
>"I'm just trying to cheer you up. I do remember what happens when you get too depressed," Ruby said. She smirked and walked over to the bed.<br>"Hey, hey...w-what are you doing?"  
>"Just relax, Sam," Ruby replied. She hopped onto the bed and straddled Sam. "I think I can make you happy." Ruby attempted to push Sam back onto the pillows.<br>"No," Sam said, taking Ruby's arms off of him. "We're not doing that."  
>"Why?" she asked playfully. She had slithered her arms out of Sam's grip and was wrapping herself around him.<br>"Because I said no," Sam said firmly. He effortlessly lifted her off of him and plopped her down on the bed. "We should have never gone there in the first place."  
>"Please, Sam," Ruby whispered. Everything about her was desperate; from the tone of her voice to the way her eyes welled up to how she was clenching Sam's shirt.<br>"No! You really think I'd fuck you? After what happened, you're lucky I'm still talking to you." Sam shook his head. "When did you get so pathetic?" Ruby's body went entirely stiff. They made eye contact and her eyes turned black. Then, she disappeared into thin air.

"Wait, slow down Sam. What happened?" Ruby said into her cellphone. "You had a dream that Jessica turned into who? Lucifer? Well, that doesn't mean anything. It could have been just a dream. What?" Ruby frowned at her phone. "Lucifer's what? I'll be right there." Ruby gave a little girl quite a fright when she disappeared of the street. Sam looked up at Ruby. He was sweating and his face was pale. Sam tried to stand up but Ruby rushed to his side and gently guided him back down. "It's okay Sam, it doesn't mean anything," Ruby said softly, stroking his hair.  
>"What if – what if I end up saying yes?" Sam asked. "What if I'm not strong enough?"<br>"You are," Ruby said fiercely. "And if something changes, you have people around you that you can lean on."  
>"Who?" Ruby pulled away from Sam slightly.<br>"You should call your brother. He deserves to know about this," she said, handing Sam his cellphone.  
>"He's not gonna like it. He's probably going to freak," Sam said. Ruby put her arm on Sam's back.<br>"I'll stay, if it'll make you feel any better."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean's voice projected from the cellphone. It was a bit distorted from the speakerphone, but Ruby could still hear the sentence clearly. Sam rolled his eyes at her teasing smirk.  
>"Dean, it's me," Sam said.<br>"Sam? It's quarter past four."  
>"This is important," Sam said, bracing himself for the next words. "Lucifer was invaded my dreams and well, long story short, I'm his vessel."<br>"So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Dean didn't seem nearly as upset as he should be.  
>"That's what he said."<br>"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh Sammy?"  
>"So that's it? That's your response?"<br>"What are you looking for?"  
>"I don't know. A – a little panic? Maybe?" <em>For you to get overprotective and worried and demand I come back where you can see me at all times?<br>_"I guess I'm a little numb to earth-shattering revelations at this point."  
>"What are we gonna to do about it?"<br>"What do you want to do about it?"  
>"I want back in for starters."<br>"Sam -"  
>"I mean it," Sam interrupted. "I'm tired of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt them down, Dean."<br>"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Ruby gave a look of outrage. She opened her mouth, but Sam silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
>"Not revenge. Redemption," Sam clarified.<br>"So, what, you're gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"  
>"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."<br>"Look, Sam – it doesn't matter – whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, oil and fire of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."  
>"Dean, it doesn't have to be like this. We can fight it."<br>"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us – love, family, whatever it is – they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."  
>"Dean, don't do this." <em>Please.<br>_"Bye, Sam," Dean hung up. Sam stared blankly at the phone. Whatever he had expected, that wasn't it.  
>"Good thing I brought lots of hot cocoa, huh?" Ruby said. Sam was glad she was there.<p>

"I hope you like marshmallows," Ruby laughed, coming into Sam's view with a glorious cup of hot chocolate that would have made his twelve year old self piss his pants. The top of the mug was piled with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles made a swirl pattern, powdered cinnamon filled in the gaps, and in a clear space at the top tiny colourful marshmallows formed a smiley face. Sam smiled.  
>"I should not be drinking this on the bed."<br>"Then come over to the tiny ass table," Ruby said, pulling Sam by the hand.  
>"How am I even supposed to drink this?"<br>"Hilariously," Ruby replied, planting her face in her own whipped cream topped drink. This resulted in some rather interesting white facial hair.  
>"I can't believe you just did that," Sam laughed.<br>"What? Have I got something on my face?" Ruby said, lips strained from trying not to smile.  
>"What are you, twelve?"<br>"Maybe," Ruby said, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes, causing Sam to roll his. "Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."  
>"Do you have a spoon?<br>"You want to drink hot chocolate with a _spoon_?" Ruby asked. "No, we don't have spoons. You're a hunter, remember? You don't lug silverware around. And plastic spoons should not be used in scalding hot liquids. Just drink, it's fun." Sam frowned and picked up his mug, very aware of Ruby examining his every move. When he finally drank, Ruby's face brightened up and she giggled. _Giggled_.  
>"How many marshmallows did you put in here?"<p>

It turned out Ruby was right. Drinking the hot chocolate _was_ fun. Sam felt a little sick from all the sugar and he was pretty sure he hadn't gotten all the whipped cream off his face, but he did feel happier. Ruby smiled slowly and walked to Sam. Once again, she straddled him. Sam sighed and looked away from her. "You still have some whipped cream right...here," Ruby said softly, licking the whipped cream off of him. _Oh crap_, Sam thought as he turned his head and caught Ruby's mouth. Once again, Ruby pressed herself tightly against Sam. It was as if she wanted to melt into his body; they just couldn't be close enough. Sam wrapped his arms securely around Ruby and she started to give off these little sighs that - "No," Sam said, pushing her back from his mouth. At least this time she had the decency to look ashamed.  
>"Sorry," Ruby said, eyes firmly planted at Sam's neck. A few moments passed and Ruby still hadn't moved.<br>"Um, are you gonna get off anytime?" Sam asked awkwardly. Ruby stiffened and reluctantly removed herself from Sam's lap. She looked kind of sad. "Ruby," Sam said. She looked up at him. "Are you, uh, sure you're not like, a – a sex addict or something?" Ruby huffed and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but seemed to think better of it. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little worried. I don't know what's going on with you and -"  
>"Look Sam, I gotta go. There's some things I need to do," Ruby said quickly, grabbing her jacket and rushing out before Sam could stop her.<p> 


End file.
